


Inktober 2017

by winkola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkola/pseuds/winkola
Summary: A bunch of sketches for Inktober. I hope I can complete it this year.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My days are so whacked that it didn't even occur to me that today is the third of October. So I'm going to cheat tomorrow and upload two drawings.
> 
> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad guys beware. The dynamic duo is here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron eating Muggle candy like "Why isn't it moving?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's such a beautiful character. It's rare that I find fics with my OTP for her.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts days. Studying by the lake.  
> Draco's studying for exams. Harry's studying... something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching fandoms for a bit. See if you can guess who they are…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must be the best feeling to jump off that broom with those wings between your fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Malfoy terrifies first years, confiscates sweets, and wears ugly jumpers. All in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T. Riddle before it all went wrong (although... hmm... )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to copy a master is an inevitably disappointing task :(
> 
> p.s. if you can guess the fandom then you know who's taking this picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tobio's been side-lined because he can't focus. Shouyou's being extra distracting today.   
> >/////<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >< Look at their faces! Yuuri won but Viktor got the biggest prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effortlessly elegant. One of the few people that could probably pull off the pinky ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, can you imagine having her for an aunt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's like, "I know you can't help looking at me but stop it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy is so fed up with those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always been into the childhood friends thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I've always seen him. He takes after his godfather's scruffiness. Draco does not approve.
> 
> p.s. I'm not really a fan of Remus/Tonks *cough*Snupin*cough* but I think Teddy's character is cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man of honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought that she must hate flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did wonder why Dumbledore hired a woman that loves telling people how they're going to die. Man, what was that interview like???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I would like her power. I can barely stand roller coasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day jitters? Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wiasuoo.tumblr.com


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just think about her sitting in her cubile and thinking about whose life she's going to ruin next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/


End file.
